pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Cherno Alpha (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints of the Cherno Alpha |givename = |launch = 2015@travisbeacham |class = Mark-1 |status = Destroyed |origin = Russia |height = 85m (280ft)Cherno Alpha Poster 84m (275ft) |weight = 2,412 Tons |speed = 3 |strength = 10 |armor = 10 |equip = MGS112/Recharging Energy CellCherno Alpha Blueprints Atmoscan/Conn-Pod Sharp spikes (feet) |pilot = Sasha Kaidonovsky (deceased) Aleksis Kaidonovsky (deceased) |operating = |energy = Stun Core 08Info taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, pages 74-73 |weapon = Incinerator turbines Z-14 Tesla fists |body = Greco-Roman wrestling/boxing |powermove = Sluggernaut Headshock |kaiju = 6 |appearances = Pacific Rim }} Cherno Alpha is a Mark-1 Russian Jaeger. Piloted by Sasha Kaidonovsky and her husband Aleksis, Cherno Alpha is the last of the Mark-1 Jaeger series and the oldest Jaeger still active in combat. History Hailing from Vodka Russia, Cherno is one of the heaviest and best armored Jaegers, albeit one of the slowest. Cherno successfully defended the Pan Pacific Defense Corps' Russian coastline for six years against all Kaiju attacks. Cherno is powered by a Vodka reactor, built from mother Russia. Cherno Alpha was to defend Striker Eureka on the assault against the breach, but was deployed with Crimson Typhoon in the battle of Hong Kong, when a Double Event occurs. Marshall Stacker Pentecost orders Striker to defend the coastline, while Cherno and Crimson are left to engage the Otachi in combat. The order would prove disastrous. Despite the two against one advantage the Jaegers had, neither were prepared to face Otachi. The Otachi began its assault against Crimson Typhoon, who, after a brief brawl, hurled her toward the Cherno who placed her in a headlock and proceeded to pummel her face. Otachi retaliates by knocking Cherno off of its feet, using its tail. As Crimson came back to assist Cherno, the Wei pussy triplets were completely ignorant of Otachi's tail, a mistake that cost its pilots their lives. Striker, unable to sit back any longer and watch its comrades die, disobeyed Stacker's direct orders and tried to rush to Cherno's aid as fast as it can. Otachi eventually broke free of Cherno's grip and changed tactics. Instead of engaging it in direct combat, she spat a stream of corrosive acid at its head that melted through the Cherno's reactor and fuel reserves, proving corrosive enough to damage and drip to parts of the cockpit. Cherno Alpha went beserk and fully mad as it shouted "FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!". Taking advantage of the Cherno's vulnerability, Leatherback jumps at Cherno from behind while Otachi rips off one of its arms, leaving Cherno all but defenseless. Striker Eureka almost manages to reach Cherno in time, but is intercepted by the Otachi. This gives the Leatherback enough time to rip Cherno apart, submerging the Kaidonovskys and crushing the cockpit in a fiery underwater explosion before they even have time to drown. Cherno Alpha failed big time, due to the lack of vodka. Features Cherno Alpha is built to endure long tours of duty and sustain as much damage from Kaiju attacks as it is able to return in kind. Oppositely, its lack of speed makes it the slowest Jaeger of any Mark series and vulnerable to attack from quicker enemies. Cherno's heavily armored arms are equipped with a weapon codenamed "Roll of Nickels"; cylinders that Cherno can grip and increase the power of its punches. When using "Roll of Nickels", the environment is said to shake from each blow it lands against a Kaiju. It's arms also appear to be spring loaded, although can be supplemented by hydraulics for increased impact potential. Similarly, Cherno's Z14 Fists are powered by Tesla cells, allowing for a formation of simultaneous electric arc impulse, with force up to 415kv into a Kaiju, usually to the effect of smashing both fists to induce maximum current at the sides of a Kaiju's head, usually stunning or incapacitating most targets. Before battle, Cherno taunts its enemies by smashing its fists together multiple times. Whenever this happens, interconnected panels on the Jaeger's torso fluctuate. Cherno Alpha's Conn-Pod, also known as the Atmoscan, is located at the heart of the Jaeger; making it one of the most secure cockpit envrionments built for a Jaeger. However, it lacks an escape mechanism; Russian Rangers fight to win against the Kaiju or die trying. Cherno's foot spikes provide additional support and balance to the mechanism. They can be located in one point during patrol/guarding. Cherno's MGS112 Recharging Energy Cell, a nuclear reactor, holds unprecedented energy reserves and incendiary fuel, while acting as a strong decoy for a Kaiju seeking the Jaeger's head. Trivia *Cherno Alpha's nuclear reactor is modeled after the Mr. Fusion Energy Reactor attached to Doc Brown's DeLorean in Back to the Future. *In alignment with its age, Cherno is a T-Type tech Jaeger. *NECA toys has confirmed that a 7" figure of Cherno Alpha will be released as part of Series 3.NECA confirms Cherno Alpha *A translation of the Blueprint of Cherno Alpha cites that the Jaeger was launched in 2018 and Mark-4Cherno Alpha Blueprints, and this assumption was supported by Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, where Cherno is again listed as being a Mark-4. However, screenwriter Travis Beacham cites that the Cherno is a Mark-1 and launched in 2015. After he made this public on his twitter account, Cherno's status was adjusted according to the new info on the Pan Pacific Defense Corps site. *According to the stats card, Cherno Alpha weighs 2,412 tons, the blueprints cite its weight as 6,912 tons. *In Russian dub its name is "Cherniy Alfa" (Black Alpha). "Cherno" is the short form of the adjective and doesn't agree with a noun in that case. *Cherno Alpha beats fellow Mark I Jaeger, Romeo Blue, in every catagory according to its stat card. Having a speed of 3 to Romeo's 2, and a Strength and Armor of 10 to Romeo's Strength of 7 and Armor of 6. *In a trip to Japan, Del Toro claimed that Cherno Alpha was partially inspired by the MS-06 Zaku II from the classic anime series "Mobile Suit Gundam".Guillermo, Rinko, Mana on Odaiba Tour (Pacific Rim) Gallery Features Cherno Chest Conn Pod 01.jpg|Schematic of Cherno Alpha's Chest Conn Pod Cherno Chest Conn Pod 02.jpg Cherno Energy Cell Refinery 01.jpg Cherno Energy Cell Refinery 02.jpg|Close-up of Cherno Alpha's Energy Cell Cherno Tesla Fists 01.jpg Cherno Tesla Fists 02.jpg|Close-up of Cherno Alpha's Tesla Fists Official Stats Russian-Jaeger-Cherno-Alpha.jpg|Cherno Alpha Stat card Cherno Alpha Wallpaper.jpg|Cherno Alpha Wallpaper Cherno Alpha Specs.jpg Promotional Pacific Rim Cherno Alpha Crew 02.png|Cherno Alpha Crew Jaeger Cherno Alpha Decal 01.png|Cherno Alpha's logo Cherno Alpha Poster.jpg|Cherno Alpha Character Poster Screenshots PRCherno800.jpg PR-Cherno&Crimson.jpg|Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon deployment. Cherno Alpha Taunt.jpg|Cherno Alpha taunts the Kaiju Otachi leatherback vs Cherno ALpha.jpg|Cherno is destroyed Jaegar being deployed.jpg File:Ss-P-0003dd.jpg File:Ss-P-0003dee.jpg|Cherno Alpha from behind Concept Art Cherno Alpha Concept 02.png|Roll of Nickles 214785-pacific-rim-concept-art-guillermo-del-toro.jpg|Cherno Alpha overlooking the coastline of Russia. Cherno Alpha Concept 01.png Cherno Alpha Concept 03.jpg Cherno Alpha Concept 07.jpg Cherno Alpha Concept 04.png References Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-1